youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Antz in Sonic Style
Antz is a 1998 American computer animated adventure comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by DreamWorks Pictures. It features with your favorite Sonic Characters like Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Maria the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Queen Aleena, Thrax and more. Plot The setting for the story is an ant colony in a park across a river from New York City, over the span of four days. The protagonist is Z-4195 (Sonic), or "Z" for short, a neurotic and individualistic worker hedgehog living in a totalitarian society who longs for the opportunity to truly express himself. His friends include fellow worker Azteca (Maria) and a soldier hedgehog, Weaver (Shadow). Z meets Princess Bala (Amy Rose) at a bar where she goes to escape from her suffocating royal life and falls in love with her. In order to see Bala again, Z exchanges places with Weaver and joins the army. He marches with the ranks, befriending a staff sergeant named Barbatus (Piglet) in the process. He doesn't realize that the army's leader and Bala's fiancé, General Mandible (Thrax) is secretly sending all the soldiers loyal to the Queen (Queen Aleena) to die, so he can begin to build a colony filled with powerful ants. At the base of a tree near nightfall, Z realizes that he's actually marching into battle and all of the soldiers except for Z are killed by the acid-shooting termites. Following the battle, all Z can find of Barbatus is his head. Before he dies, Barbatus tells Z to think for himself rather than follow orders all his life, leaving Z saddened and depressed. Z returns home and is hailed as a war hero even though he did not do anything and was traumatized by the fighting. He was also congratulated personally by the secretly irate General Mandible, and is brought before the Queen. There he meets Princess Bala who eventually recognizes him as a worker. When Z finds that he has been cornered in a lie, he panics and pretends to take Princess Bala "hostage" in order to trick the queen's guards into letting him leave rather than imprison him. They escape the colony and hide, and Z begins searching for the legendary Insectopia. Word of the incident quickly spreads through the colony, whereupon Z's act of individuality sparks a revolution in the workers and a few soldier ants as well. As a result, productivity grinds to a halt. Seeing an opportunity to gain control, General Mandible begins to publicly portray Z as a war criminal who cares only about himself. Mandible then promotes the glory of conformity and promises them a better life which he claims to be the reward of completing a "Mega Tunnel" planned by himself. Mandible learns that Z is looking for Insectopia after interrogating Weaver. Knowing full well of the place's existence, Mandible sends his second-in command, Colonel Cutter (Tails) to its location to retrieve the Princess and possibly kill Z. Cutter, however, slowly begins to have second thoughts about Mandible's plans and agenda and develops sympathy for the worker ants. Z and Bala, after a misdirection and a brief separation, finally found Insectopia which consists of a human waste-bin overfilled with decaying food (a treat for insects of all kinds). Here, Bala begins to reciprocate Z's feelings. However, during a break, Cutter arrives and flies Bala back to the colony against her will. Z finds them gone and makes his way to rescue Bala, aided by a wasp named Chip (Knuckles) whom he met earlier and has made himself drunk grieving over the loss of his swatted wife, Muffy (Rouge). Z arrives at the colony where he finds that Bala has been held captive in General Mandible's office. After rescuing her, he learns that General Mandible's "Mega Tunnel" leads straight to a body of water (the puddle next to Insectopia) which Mandible will use to drown the queen and the workers who have gathered at the opening ceremony. Bala goes to warn the workers and her mother at the ceremony while Z goes to the tunnel exit to stop the workers from digging any further. He fails and the water leaks in. Z and Bala unify the workers into a single working unit and build a towering ladder of ants towards the surface as the water continues to rise. Meanwhile, General Mandible and his soldiers are gathered at the surface where he explains to them his vision of a new colony with none of the "weak elements of the colony". He was interrupted when the workers successfully claw their way to the surface and break through. Mandible angrily tries to kill Z but is stopped by Cutter who finally rebels against Mandible and instead tries to help Z and the peoples out of the hole "for the good of the colony." The enraged Mandible charges toward Cutter who pushed away by Z at the last moment. Mandible inadvertently takes Z with him back down into the flooded colony and was killed when he lands upon a root while Z falls into the water. Cutter, taking charge, orders the other soldier ants to help the workers and the queen onto the surface while he himself rescues Z. Although it seems that Z has drowned, Bala successfully resuscitates him. Z is lauded for his heroism and marries Bala. Together, they rebuild the colony with Cutter as their General, transforming the colony from a conformist military state into a community that values each and every one of its members. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog t.jpg|Sonic as Z, an individualistic but meek worker|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy smiled 2.jpg|Amy Rose as Princess Bala|link=Amy Rose Thrax 2.jpg|Thrax as General Mandible, the manipulative and deluded supreme commander of the military|link=Thrax Shadow in Sonic X.jpg|Shadow as Corporal Weaver, a soldier and Z's best friend.|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria smiles.jpg|Maria as Azteca, a friend of Z's and a worker who becomes Weaver's girlfriend.|link=Maria the Hedgehog Tails smiled 4.jpg|Tails as Colonel Cutter, Mandible's moral and intelligent advisor who starts to question the general's actions.|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Queen Aleena 2.jpg|Queen Aleena as The Queen, Princess Bala's mother|link=Queen Aleena Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg|Knuckles as Chip|link=Knuckles the Echidna Rouge the Bat 8.jpg|Rouge as Muffin "Muffy", Chip's wife|link=Rouge the Bat Piglet.jpg|Piglet as Sergeant Barbatus, a soldier who befriends Z.|link=Piglet Category:Sonic Style Movies